As the Internet becomes available to a larger number of users, more tasks can be accomplished on-line. Tasks such as data entry, creating purchase orders, requesting price quotes, requesting catalogs, brochures, or parts lists, setting up customer accounts, making reservations, etc., have become increasingly common behavior for users of the Internet. Having the ability to electronically perform such tasks, and often receive instant responses, has positively affected business worldwide.
However, these tasks become repetitive and time consuming where a provider of goods and/or services needs to periodically place orders, set up customer accounts, request price quotes or parts lists, etc. A data entry specialist or other representative of the business is required to manually navigate through the website, often times involving several web pages, and manually enter the information in the appropriate locations of the website.
There is a need in the art for relieving the data entry specialist or other users of the Internet from being required to manually perform repetitive and tedious electronic tasks. Particularly, there is a need in the art for a system and method of intelligently and automatically controlling a web browser session.